


Day Sixty-Six: Tea Cup

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [66]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It's always been a plan, to go back to the teahouse he worked in with his cousin during their time posing as refugees. But this time, Sasuke's got company.





	Day Sixty-Six: Tea Cup

In all honesty, part of him wants to return to the shop.

After the war, Shisui’s gone back to run it, claiming his time - though short - in the Fire Nation army was more than enough. And given his loyalties to the White Lotus, being biased in any one nation now that alliances are in the works with the group as an important figurehead seems unbalanced.

And in all honesty? Sasuke misses his time there. Though it was a little...strange, and quite the divergence from his typical behavior, it’d been a time of good change in him. So maybe, in a way, it’s a little nostalgic.

But, he has more than his cut of work to do elsewhere: the Fire Nation - and he himself - have much to make up for after their actions in the century of war they waged. Along with the rest of Team Avatar, he spends every spare minute traveling, in peace talks, and even helping to set up new governments and laws. Not just in his own country, but others. Whether he likes it or not, Sasuke’s involvement with Naruto means a front-row seat in the proceedings as the world slowly rights itself after a hundred years of imbalance and turmoil.

A few years pass before there’s any semblance of a break. Thankfully Sasuke still gets plenty of time with his brother, and there’s little more he can ask for than that. The new Fire Lord is as well as he can be thanks to his healer, and under his leadership, the Fire Nation is making good ground.

...something he knows never would have happened if he’d been the one to end up ruler.

He tries, however, not to think about that. Things are as they are, and - as Hinata once told him - it’s time to move on. Look forward. And looking back on what-ifs and could-have-beens won’t get him anywhere he needs to be.

So, once the group all have time to settle down for at least a few days...Sasuke extends the invitation to the Jasmine Dragon for a small reunion, and a chance to see both his cousin, and one of his favorite places again.

They meet at the gate of Ba Sing Se to start, taking the tram to the upper ring and chatting as they go.

“Y’know Sasuke, you seem...different.”

The Uchiha perks a brow at the Avatar. “...do I?”

“Yeah! Like...uh…” The blond rubs at his chin, trying to figure it out. “...lighter…?”

“...lighter. What’s that supposed to mean, exactly?”

“No, I think I see what he means,” Sakura offers, taking her turn to lean in and study him...making him in turn lean back. “Something  _ is _ different...like you’re not so dreary and depressing anymore.”

“Gee, thanks,” he deadpans in reply.

“That’s a good thing!” Naruto insists. “Means you’re changing!”

“An insult in the past is still an insult.”

Nearby, he just catches Hinata turning to giggle into a sleeve.

...for some reason, that lifts his mood.

Once they reach the proper station, the group departs and starts walking toward the tea house. “So Shisui really did just...drop out of the army to make tea?”

“Mhm.”

“That seems so...weird. Like, how do you go from badass general to...tea maker?”

“Everyone has hobbies. And not all of them have to make sense. It’s...what he likes to do,” Sasuke explains with a shrug. “And he’s damn good at it, so why not?”

“I mean yeah, I guess.”

“...I worked here for a while, remember?”

“Wait,  _ what? _ ”

...did he really never mention that?

“You worked in a tea house…?” Hinata follows up.

“Uh, yeah...for a little while. Shisui and I came in disguised as refugees, and...he found us work in a tea house.” His lips twitch. “...he quickly turned it around - the man knows his tea. Eventually he got offered his own tea house by some rich guy who wanted his talent, which included lodging, so...we took it. It was...honestly really nice. And then…” His expression falls. “...there was the time we all ended up in the crystal caverns, and…”

An awkward silence falls as they all remember.

“...well, things got better after that!” Naruto pipes up, trying to pop the somber bubble. “And now look at us!”

“...yeah.”

“Do you ever think about coming back?”

“...to work?” Sasuke tries to clarify, turning to Hinata.

“It sounds like you really enjoyed it.”

Looking back forward, he eventually admits, “...I did. But I have too much to do with our group. Maybe someday, once that’s all said and done, I can come back. Just for a while - I’m sure there will always be work to be done. But...maybe.”

Soon enough they arrive, and Shisui greets them exuberantly. “It’s about time you all made it here!” he teases with a trademark grin. “I saved the best table for you!”

They all take their seats, admiring the place. “Wooow, this is fancy!” Naruto compliments, gaping at the interior.

“He takes good care of it...and admittedly has pretty good style. It’s all based on traditional tea houses.”

Once they all choose their tea leaves, hot water is brought alongside beautiful tea cups. The finery seems mostly lost on almost the whole group. But Hinata admires her cup closely.

“He had them all custom made,” Sasuke explains from his seat beside her. “They’re all based on different flowers or tea types. I...dunno enough about it to tell you what’s what, but I remember that much.”

“This one’s lilacs,” she explains, holding it up to show the blooms painted along the bottom.

Before he considers his words, Sasuke offers, “It suits you.”

“...you think so?”

Uh… “...y-yeah. Purple always sort of reminds me of you.”

She blinks at him, clearly taken a bit aback. “...reminds you...of me?”

Thankfully the tension is broken as Kiba spills tea, earning a yelp that brings both their gazes back around...and several other patrons’.

“Jeez, we can’t take you anywhere!” Sakura gripes, trying to wipe it up...only for Hinata to bend all of the liquid up off the table and out an obliging window, into a bush.

“No harm done,” the Hyūga insists, smiling. Her Southern companion mumbles a thank you before nursing his tea sheepishly.

The group stays well into the afternoon, having their share of tea, and suitable cakes and snacks alongside it. For a while, all of their responsibilities seem to be forgotten. Even Shisui spends some time at their table, chatting with both his cousin and the others.

“I will admit, the Earth Kingdom has the  _ best _ tea leaves. The Fire Nation is just too arid in most places to really grow it well. Too hot.”

“Well this is all great!” Sakura compliments. “You’ve got a pretty nice shop here, Shisui.”

“Thanks! It does pretty well. And there’s little else I’d rather be doing.”

“What about White Lotus work?” Sasuke cuts in.

“Oh yeah, that too. This is more just my daily job - White Lotus assignments are thankfully a bit sparse for me. Mostly just relaying information. Which means plenty of time here!” He smiles, and there’s a hint of mischief to it. “You wouldn’t believe the things some folks say when in a fancy place like this. They forget they can be overheard.”

“Very clever.”

“Hey, two birds with one stone!”

By early evening, however, they’ve had just about as much tea and cake as they can handle. “Leaving already?”

“We’ve got rooms for the night, but yeah - duty calls,” Naruto replies with a salute.

“No rest for the wicked - or the Avatar, eh? And of course his trusty companions.”

“Nope!”

They make their way out into the cool evening air and toward the inn they’ve all booked. “That was so lovely,” Hinata compliments, hands clasped at her front. “I’d love to go again and again.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sasuke admits. “Hopefully we can head back sooner rather than later.” Glancing to the trio at the front, there’s a pause before he decides to suggest, “Maybe...sometime, it could be just the two of us…?”

That earns him a curious glance.

“I mean, the others are great! Just, you know...a little  _ loud _ .”

Hinata can’t help a light laugh at that. “You...have a point. It might be nice to have a bit of quieter company in a place like a tea house.” Smiling at him, she agrees, “All right...we’ll have to do that someday.”

Something swells in the firebender’s chest.

Once they reach the inn, they break into groups - the boys in one room, and the girls in another. They all say their goodnights, and then part.

Dressing down to sleep, Naruto can’t help but give Sasuke a sly grin. “Sooo, Sasuke...what were you and Hinata talking about so long behind us?”

He stiffens...and Kiba does the same.

“Uh...what do you mean?”

“C’mon, man! You were chattin’ up a storm!”

“...we were just talking about the tea house, Naruto. Calm down.”

The blond jabs an elbow into Sasuke’s bare side, eyebrows wriggling. “Maybe plans to go there... _ alone _ …?”

...how did he…?

“...and if I did? What’s the big deal?”

Naruto’s grin just gets wider...and Kiba’s scowl gets deeper. “Ha! I knew it!”

“Maybe I just like quieter company than you three loud-mouths,” Sasuke grumbles, pulling on a night shirt.

“Uh huuuh...sure.”

Tired of the teasing, Sasuke tucks himself into bed, back turned rather pointedly to his bunkmates. “Good _ night _ , Naruto.”

“G’night, Lover Boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Veeery late, but...done, lol
> 
> Some more AtLA cuz tea plays a pretty big part in canon AtLA x3 Since Sasuke lacks an Iroh figure, I instead have Shisui play Iroh's part, just...a little younger. And a little sassier, ahaha. I have considered maybe using Kagami, but...I dunno. Fugaku doesn't have a canon brother, and Kagami's technically a generation older, so...we'll just have to see - I might change it later if I ever make a proper fic out of the crossover, but for now, this is what we've got lol
> 
> And on that note, I need to head to bed! Thanks so much for reading~


End file.
